¿Cuál es la noticia?
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Peter no aceptó la propuesta de Tony, sin saber que periodistas de varios medios fueron convocados para la conferencia de prensa donde lo iban a presentar como un nuevo vengador. ¿Qué le dirían ahora a los periodistas...? ¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad!


**¿CUÁL ES LA NOTICIA?**

-Si me puede haber ocurrido algo mejor ...

Pepper entró a la sala de conferencias, porque el muchacho demostró mucha locura y no se dejó deslumbrar por los juguetes de Tony, pero estaba preocupado. ¿Qué iba a decirles a los cincuenta reporteros que convocó?

A su cabeza llegó el anillo que le mostró Feliz y que tuvo guardado en el bolsillo por ocho años ... ¡OCHO AÑOS!

¡NO! Algo mejor se le podría ocurrir...

-Buenas tardes. Gracias a todos por su presencia. Esta tarde… -los flashes empezaron a caerle encima cuando Tony se ubicó a su lado –esta tarde queremos compartir con ustedes una noticia importante –el multimillonario carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero fue ignorado –Se estuvo especulando que se presentaría a un nuevo vengador, se han especulado nombres incluso pero… -la carraspera de nuevo. Pepper mira de reojo a Tony y entre sus manos apoyadas en el atrio, el anillo. Tenía una piedra grandecita. ¿Era un diamante? Conociendo a Tony, era lo más probable. Pepper volvió a ignorarlo pero a Iron Man nadie lo hacía, menos dos veces.

-Perdón cariño –dice él puso el micrófono a su lado.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Tony –le susurra con una sonrisa armada. Pepper, nerviosa, rezaba para que Tony diga cualquier cosa, la primera babosada que se le venga a la mente pero no lo que el anillo.

-Sí, bien. Sé que todos esperaban una noticia sobre los Vengadores, sobre nuestras próximas misiones y todo lo demás, pero no. Esta noticia no tiene nada que ver con eso –Pepper sonrió tratando de disimular el colapso que estaba por sufrir. Esperaba que diga algo coherente y, así, ella podría seguirle la cuerda.

Solo esperaba que Tony no dijera nada sobre el anillo.

-Bueno. Quiero comenzar recordándoles que desde hace años, la señorita Potts y yo mantenemos una relación más que de trabajo, a insistencia mía –Peper se quería morir ante la risa divertida de todos –hemos tenido muchos altibajos en esta relación, muchos problemas, siendo el más grande, yo –ella recordaba los momentos e pasaron desde que conoció a Tony, cuando ella le cubría la espalda en las reuniones de Stark Industries, cuando él se convirtió en Iron Man y el sinfín de situaciones juntos –pero aún así ella ha tenido la paciencia infinita de aguantarme, de seguir a mi lado, de esperarme. Ella es la única que sabe cómo soy en realidad y aún así, no ha cambiado lo que siente por mí.

Aunque era una salida rápida a la fallida rueda de prensa inicial, para Pepper, las palabras de Tony valen oro.

-Es por eso que… -De pronto, una serie de personas en mameluco blanco entraron con unos arreglos florales que los fueron dejando uno a uno de los pies del atrio de una sorprendida Pepper –Cariño, sé que pensaste que esta conferencia era por el chico maduro que me dejó sorprendido, mira que decirme que no, pero en fin… -ella no podía creerlo, esto no estaba pasando – La noticia principal del día es que quiero que nuestra relación dé el siguiente paso.

-Tony, que haces ... -le murmuró sorprendida. El multimillonario se hincó delante de ella y le mostró el anillo que Happy tenía momentos atrás.

-Virginia Pepper Potts, gracias por estar ahí, por darle un sentido a mi vida, por hacerme sentir que puedo ser un hombre mejor cada día –ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Pepper lloraba y solo podía asentir con la cabeza. Todos en la sala aplaudían y reían por la felicidad de esta pareja. Abrazados, Pepper aprovechó el momento para aclarar una duda.

\- ¿Sabías que Peter iba a decirte que no y yo era tu plan B? –Tony la miró y le sonrió.

-Me ofende señorita Potts –dijo con falsa ofensa en su voz. La miró a los ojos cuando le acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja –Tú eres la noticia principal, ahora y siempre. Eres aquello sin lo cual no puedo vivir...

**_Fin..._**

* * *

Hola :)

Estoy de vuelta, después de un par de años y esperando que este pequeño one shot les haya gustado. La historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL y está ubicada al final de Spiderman: Home Coming.

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
